


Haunted

by daylightdancer89



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, Erotica, How Do I Tag, Intoxication, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Magnus, mostly show!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightdancer89/pseuds/daylightdancer89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not know how long he had been wandering, his companions lost in the crowd.  Part of Alec knew that he should try to find them, that being alone here may not be very safe.  But the mercury sang louder in his blood, calling for another.  It yearned for his beautiful cats’ eyes that hid beneath a glamour; his smooth, tanned skin and champagne-flavored lips; the undeniably beautiful magic that was Magnus Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . this is the first fan fiction I've written in well over a year, and the first one (of many hopefully) for Malec! This takes place sometime after Valentine is defeated and Malec's been together a while. Also, my first time writing smut of any kind, so please be gentle with me!
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend reading this fic while listening to Ghost/Haunted by Beyonce, most especially [this remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnAGsmKZ1b0)! It's the inspiration for this fic ;)
> 
> Characters don't belong to me, but to the lovely Cassandra Clare!  
> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!

The music pounded, bass reverberating through Alec’s body as he weaved through the mass of bodies writhing on the dance floor. Pandemonium was packed with Downworlders this night, glamoured to look closed to mundane passerby.  Strobe lights in myriad colors flashed over the crowd, making everyone’s movements erratic, disjointed, unearthly.  As if in a trance, Alec continued to push past faeries covered in glitter, vampires whose skin glowed under the black lights and warlocks surrounded in sparkling clouds of magic.  Immortal beings, beautiful and alien, skin slicked in mercury.

Alec licked his lips, tasting wine and candy, thoughts hazy.  He vaguely remembered Isabelle standing in front of him, smiling as she licked the silvery droplets off her fingers, dark eyes shining and mischievous.  Explosions of silver and light raining down from above, dotting his hair, his clothes, painting his skin.  Jace next to him, grinning as he stuck his tongue out, catching mercury like rain.  The first taste of sweet-sour in Alec’s mouth. Clary in his _parabatai_ ’s arms, her bright red hair streaked with metal, quicksilver on her lips.  His sister dancing away into the crowd, beckoning them to follow.  Alec’s only thought, _Magnus_.

_Hands pulled at shirts and pants, desperate to remove every barrier between their skin.  Arms raised to pull his shirt off, and he snapped the buttons on his companion’s tunic, scattering them across the floor.  The ruined fabric dropped, already forgotten.  Lips pressed to the bare skin of his chest, kissing a trail up his neck and along the dark rune imprinted there.  He ducked his head and caught his lover’s lips with his own, a frenzied desperation in their breaths._

He did not know how long he had been wandering, his companions lost in the crowd.  Part of Alec knew that he should try to find them, that being alone here may not be very safe.  But the mercury sang louder in his blood, calling for another.  It yearned for his beautiful cats’ eyes that hid beneath a glamour; his smooth, tanned skin and champagne-flavored lips; the undeniably beautiful magic that was Magnus Bane.  

_He was hauntingly beautiful in the dim light, caramel skin coated in silver and sweat.  Once perfectly coiffed hair now in disarray, thick eyeliner smudged.  Yellow-green cat’s eyes glowed behind eyelids heavy with desire, pupils blown so wide they were almost perfectly round.  His graceful fingers trailed down the rugged plain of his lover’s abs, tracing along the scars of past runes.  His melodic voice whispered just how much he was desired, how fucking beautiful he was. Lips pressed lightly against his neck as fingertips slid under the barrier of fabric restraining his desire._

The music’s fast pulse gradually and seamlessly slowed to a hypnotic half-time, Alec’s heart beating in tandem.  He closed his eyes, swaying to the music, feeling the heat of bodies pressed around him, sweat trickling down his neck.  Alec felt the press of bodies ease back from around him and he smiled, opening his eyes to stare into ageless, dark ones.

_His glowing eyes stared up at him as his lips descended on his lover’s erection, watching his eyelids flutter shut, head thrown back against the door jam.  The wood dug into his back, grounding him as he took all of him in his mouth.  Hands gripped his hips, holding them still where they ached to thrust deeper.  His fingers ran through silver-tipped hair, gripping tight as the heat began to coil in his abdomen.  So close . . ._

“Alexander.”  Alec did not so much hear the warlock say his name, as watch his mouth form the word.  A shiver tingled down his spine as Magnus reached up and brushed his thumb across Alec’s cheek, coming away painted in silver.  Without breaking eye contact, Alec caught his boyfriend’s wrist and wrapped his lips around his thumb and sucked it clean.

_His mouth left him unfinished, a frustrated moan escaping from his lips as he kissed his way back up his stomach, to his chest, neck, jaw line, finally crashing their lips together.  Passionate, intense, warring for control.  He pushed away from the doorway until his lover’s back hit the other side. A small gasp of surprise escaped his lips as his mouth descended on his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses that turned into nibbles intent on leaving his mark.  He rolled his hips up against his lover’s, still restrained behind tight-fitted pants.  His name moaned in his ear, ‘Alexander . . . ‘_

Magnus’ breath hitched and the glamour that hid his demon mark flickered before he regained control.  His lips twisted up into a knowing smile as he extracted his wrist from Alec’s grip.  Stepping in closer, the warlock wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist and reached to lick up the rivulet of silver-tinged sweat that was slowly running down the Shadowhunter’s neck.  Alec hummed in pleasure, drawing Magnus flush against his body.  He could feel the warlock chuckle against his neck before he bit down and sucked on Alec’s pulse point, drawing out a moan.

_He fell backward onto golden satin sheets, cool against his flushed skin.  Nimble fingers lightly brushed their way up his legs, to his hips and smoothed out over the pale expanse of his chest.  His mesmerizing eyes bore into his own, making his heart pound against the walls of his chest.  Something deep inside him ached, yearned for the man above him like nothing else in the world before.  And like nothing that would come after.  He whispered his name, pleading, ‘Magnus . . .’_

Hands found the hem of Magnus’ shirt and slipped up and under, caressing the smooth skin of the warlock’s back.  Fingertips dug into his hips, as Magnus continued to kiss up Alec’s neck, to his jawline, then the corner of his mouth.  He looked up into Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes, clouded by both desire and the faerie drug that was humming through their veins.   _So beautiful_ , he thought hazily.  

_Arching his back, he moaned as a finger slid inside, followed closely by a second.  Slow and steady they thrust in and pulled out, searching ever deeper.  He matched his hips to the rhythm, encouraging his companion to find that perfect spot that would lead to his undoing.  A third finger entered, his pace quickening, glowing eyes watching his angel writhe beneath him. His fingers twisted and slid against that sweet spot, a blissful moan escaping his lover’s lips.  As he rubbed that spot over and over, the heat began to coil in his abdomen again, spiraling out in every direction.  Reaching up to pull him down to his lips for a desperate clash of tongues and teeth, he begged into his mouth for more._

The beat dropped, the air itself vibrating with the intensity of the sound.  Tiny explosions of light lit up the air above the dance floor, letting loose another shower of quicksilver rain. The dancers around them shifted, matching their movements to the new rhythm, but they went unnoticed by the two partygoers standing in the middle of the dancefloor.  Time slowed and the music, the club, the lights faded into periphery as Alec closed the distance between their lips.

 _The warlock placed a delicate kiss on his lover’s lips as he took hold of his straining desire and slid slowly inside his lover’s tight warmth.  He gasped at the welcome invasion, needing all of him sheathed inside.  Time froze at that moment when they were finally and completely connected, hazel meeting yellow-green.  Desire, trust, love - emotion words could not describe passed between them in that instant.  And then he began to move, deep and slow.  Legs wrapped around his waist, hips rolling up to match his steady pace._  

The kiss started slow and languid, Magnus reaching up to tangle his fingers in Alec’s dark mess of hair and Alec pulling Magnus’ hips against his own.  Tongue skimming Magnus’ bottom lip, Alec deepened the kiss as Magnus let him in, their tongues tangling in a slow, hypnotic dance.  The reverberation of the bass masked their moans as they pressed closer, seeking to erase the distance between their bodies.  Dancers swept around and past them like a raging hurricane in endless motion, encircling the lovers in their own private eye of the storm. 

_They moved together in perfect synchrony, placing delicate kisses against each other’s necks, cheeks, lips, eyelids, jaw lines.  His thrusts remained steady as he adjusted the angle, aiming for that spot deep inside, needing to see his angel come slowly undone beneath him. Finding each other’s lips again, they kissed deeply and languorously, letting the ebb and flow of pleasure build until it could no longer be contained.  And in a burst of shining blue and silver light, come undone they did._

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly show!verse, but the silver faerie stuff is from City of Lost Souls where Jace, Clary and Sebastian go to that club. I thought it was interesting, and then imagined how my OTP would act if they had some fun with it!
> 
> Visit me on my [tumblr](http://daylightdancer89.tumblr.com) if you'd like!
> 
> Please let me know what you think - comments and kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
